A Zeo Beginning
A Zeo Beginning is the first two episodes of Power Rangers Zeo, as well as the first multi-parter of the series. It continues from "Hogday Afternoon". Synopsis The Rangers are shaken over the destruction of the Command Center. In the debris they find the Zeo Crystal, which leads them inside their new place of operations -- the Power Chamber. Using the Crystal, they create a new set of powers for themselves to combat their latest foe, the Machine Empire. Plot Part 1 The episode opens with Tommy Oliver narrating a series of flashbacks, summarizing the events of the previous episode that have just taken place. Having reassembled the Zeo Crystal, the Power Rangers were able to break Master Vile's curse and restore themselves and the world to their rightful ages. Goldar and Rito Revolto suddenly appeared and stole the Zeo Crystal, mere seconds before the explosives they had planted beneath the Command Center went off. Zordon and Alpha 5 were forced to evacuate Tommy, Katherine Hillard, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Billy Cranston, and Tanya Sloan (Aisha's friend from Africa that she sent back in her place) to safety before the entire building exploded into rubble. Up in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are celebrating their long-awaited victory over the Power Rangers when Finster arrives with bad news. The villains refuse to pay attention until a large earthquake shakes the palace. When Rita checks her telescope to find the cause, she squeaks that they're in trouble -- the Machine Empire has arrived to conquer Earth and consume its resources, and its forces are out to destroy the competition in Rita and Zedd. Back with the Rangers, they are sifting through the rubble of what was once the safest place in the world for them, looking for any sign of Zordon or Alpha. When Adam spots a glowing object buried nearby, the Rangers dig into it and pull out the Zeo Crystal (apparently dropped by the monsters in the blast). Suddenly, the ground beneath them collapses and sends them falling into an underground tunnel. While they explore, the rubble on the surface begins to move and reassemble itself... As flying machines bombard the Moon Palace, Zedd and Rita pack their bags as they, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo run for their lives to Serpentera. Zedd suddenly points out that even if they escape the Machine Empire, they've got nowhere to go. In desperation, Rita calls her father Master Vile and begs him to let them stay at his home. Though Vile does not like the thought of Zedd living with him (a thought that Zedd also shares), he agrees to leave them a skeleton key under his mat as he even considers the Machine Empire to be worse than him. Elsewhere in Angel Grove, Goldar and Rito are wandering the streets. Having lost their memories, weapons, and Goldar's wings in the explosion, the two monsters are now digging through garbage cans for food like stray animals. In a nearby garage, Skull is showing Bulk a surprise gift for their work as police officers... a patrol bike with a sidecar, though it needs to be rebuilt first. The Rangers eventually locate an ornate door that opens to reveal a green vortex. At Tommy cautiously approaches it, Alpha's voice beckons the Rangers to step inside. One by one, they walk into the unknown... and come out in a new high-tech facility where Alpha 5 awaits. Alpha welcomes his friends to the Power Chamber, the next generation of strategic command that had been built as a backup to the Command Center. The Rangers then ask Alpha what happened to Zordon. Meanwhile the leader of the Machine Empire, King Mondo, prepares to begin the invasion of Earth. Part 2 As the facility finishes rebuilding itself from the outside, Alpha confirms that Zordon is all right as he appears to meet with the Rangers. The wise sage is glad to see his longtime allies again, but there is no time for reunions as he announces the arrival of the Machine Empire. The Rangers respond with so many questions that Alpha nearly breaks down from the overload, and Zordon calmly introduces the Machine Empire and its reigning leaders in the Royal House of Gadgetry. Heading the Empire is King Mondo, accompanied by his wicked wife Queen Machina. At their side is their son and heir, Prince Sprocket, and serving them loyally are footmen Klank and Orbus. Making up their armies are the Cogs, robot soldiers that feel no fear, and fleets of flying Quadrafighters. Back on the moon, Rita and Zedd'a group have just reached Serpentera and are preparing to leave while they can. When Squatt asks about Goldar and Rito, Rita explains that there's no time to wait for them and gets everyone aboard. As Serpentera takes off and sets course for the M51 Galaxy, Zedd swears that he will return and reclaim his rightful place as ruler of Earth. In Angel Grove, Goldar and Rito stumble into Bulk and Skull's garage, who panic and faint at seeing the monsters. When the duo recover, the two monsters swear that they'll do anything if they can be allowed to live with them. Bulk and Skull take advantage of this and make Goldar and Rito into their servants. The Rangers ask how they are going to fight the Machine Empire without their Power Coins. Zordon shows them exactly how: by using the completed Zeo Crystal as their new power source. However it is pointed out there is only enough power for five while there are six Rangers. Tanya is willing to not become Ranger as she has just arrived, but Billy suddenly interrupts and announces to Zordon that he intends to step down from active service as a Power Ranger, having realized through working with the Alien Rangers that he could be more useful to the team as a technical advisor. He instead offers his place in the team to Tanya, who graciously accepts and joins the four Mighty Morphin Rangers. The alarm sounds as the Cogs appear on Earth to survey the planet's defenses. New morphing devices called Zeonizers are given to the Rangers and charged by each of the Zeo Crystal's five sub-divisions. Kat will be Zeo Ranger I Pink, and Tanya as Zeo Ranger II Yellow. Zordon informs Tommy, Rocky and Adam that the Zeo sub-crystals they retrieved have given them new colors; Rocky and Adam are named Zeo Ranger III Blue and Zeo Ranger IV Green, respectively. As leader, the role of Zeo Ranger V Red falls to Tommy. While the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are no more, a new and greater fighting force now serves in their place -- the Power Rangers Zeo! As the Cogs arrive in Angel Grove to begin the invasion, the Zeo Rangers appear and quickly defeat them. Inside the Machine Moon Base, King Mondo witnesses the unexpected opposition with intrigue. Feeling that his conquests have been getting boring, Mondo welcomes the Zeo Rangers' challenge with open arms. In the Juice Bar, the Rangers discuss the recent developments. Tanya is living with Kat and is enrolled in Angel Grove High School, and though Ninjor has returned to his temple and the Ninjazords and Shogunzords are gone, Billy is eagerly anticipating the chance to show off his ideas in developing new Zords and weapons. The Rangers share a group moment to celebrate their return. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) * David Yost as Billy Cranston * David Fielding as Zordon (portrayal) * Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) * Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 * Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) * Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone * Richard Genelle as Ernie * David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) * Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) * Oliver Page as Klank (voice) * Ed Neil as Lord Zedd * Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) * Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa, Prince Sprocket, Orbus (voices) * Danny Stallcup as Goldar * Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) * Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) * Simon Prescott as Master Vile (voice) * Michael Sorich as Squatt (voice) * Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) Gallery 16 Kat - morphed but helmetless - Zeo.jpg|Kat after being morphed for the first time Zeo-rangers.jpg|First time being morphed into the Zeo Rangers VHS release *Both parts were edited together and released on VHS as Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest. **Tommy's narration recapping "Hogday Afternoon" is left out. **Though, despite the immediate revelation of Zordon's well being, the VHS uses Alpha's depressed response. Notes *Final appearance of the Moon Palace. *Debut of the Power Chamber, Zeo Rangers, and the Zeonizers, the first wrist mounted and two part Morphers. *Final appearance of Baboo, Squatt returns in a non speaking cameo in In Space's Countdown to Destruction. *Final mention of Ninjor, until the Dino Thunder's "Legacy of Power", with Tommy explaining in Part II that he returned to his temple. *Serpentera will appear many years later back on the moon in Wild Force's "Forever Red". *This two-part episode picked up where "Hogday Afternoon" left off. *Zordon does not appear in Part I. *From this episode onward until "A Golden Homecoming", Rito and Goldar are now Bulk and Skull's servants. *Rita and Zedd will return in Adam's dream in "It Came From Angel Grove", then for real in "Revelations of Gold". Finster will soon follow in "Mondo's Last Stand". Master Vile makes his next and final onscreen appearance in the Power Rangers in Space premiere "From Out of Nowhere, Part 1", though he shortly appeared in the Zeo comic book story "With Friends Like These". *At the end of Part II, Tommy first quotes the phrase "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." This phrase would be heard through out the franchise's history, as well as become the title for the Operation Overdrive episode for the 15th Anniversary Team-Up.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) *Katherine is the only Ranger to retain her color designation, remaining the Pink Ranger. Both Tommy, Rocky, and Adam change colors from White to Red, Red to Blue, and Black to Green respectively. Billy surrendered his powers and Tanya gained the Yellow Ranger powers for the first time. *This episode marks the first mention of the United Alliance of Evil, the unspoken "union" which Rita, Zedd, and related villains belong to, which will serve as the basis for Dark Specter's army in Space. *First appearance of Bulk & Skull's patrol bike, which becomes their main choice of transportation until Turbo's "Spirit of the Woods". *Serpentera's toy is used for the footage of it landed on the moon. *After Tommy, Rocky and Adam changed their colors, Tommy gains the Red Ranger powers for the first time, Rocky becomes the first second-in-command Blue Ranger and Adam becomes the first Green Ranger on the core team. *This is the last episode to use Zyuranger footage (of Finster's workshop). *This is also the first episode to use the 1996 Saban Entertainment logo. *As Serpentera departs, one of the Tengas is carrying Goldar's wings. Errors *Part I ends on a false cliffhanger, as when the Rangers ask Alpha what happened to Zordon he responds as if he's about to give bad news whereas at the beginning of Part II the scene is replayed and Alpha immediately and cheerily responds that Zordon is fine. *Billy said he was giving his Zeo Crystal to Tanya. However it wasn't his Zeo Crystal. It was Aisha's, However, it's possible it would've gone to Billy by default as he was the only Ranger left to not have a crystal; he had experience that Tanya didn't have. *Bulk and Skull didn't recognize Goldar and Rito despite encountering them numerous times. Song *Big Bang (Part 2) See Also (Serpentera departure footage) (Red Zeo Ranger's debut & story) (Rest of the Zeo Rangers' debut & Story only) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode